A funny fancy
by anime-freek-89
Summary: Well...this story is about Shippo and Kirara. Don't be shy, go ahead and read it. We never see them so it's about time! Pretty much Kirara is changed after Shippo makes a very playful wish and they now want to reverse it.
1. Intro

**A funny fancy**

I'm back with a new story. Yes, I know Shippo doesn't seem important but maybe he is. And this story isn't exactly about just Shippo, it's also about Kirara. What if I were to twists things and make Kirara gain a more humanoid appearance? What if Kirara could use words instead of cat noises? Let's find out, shall we?

Disclaimer: It's on my URL, but you know what? I don't think anyone actually reads URL's except for me. lol. Here, just for safety reasons, I don't own Inuyasha.

"Do you realize they're always at it, Kirara? I wouldn't say Kagome's a baka, but Inuyasha? I swear the guy has shit for brains. Wanna lick?" Shippo held out his lollipop to the neko youkai which purred and enjoyed the pleasure of a sugar rush. Shippo continued, "Poor Kagome, she's always been there for me. But who's there for her? Inuyasha protects her physically but what about her feelings? He's always ripping those to shreds. We should change his name to Inu baka." He giggled delightedly and added, "Of course Kouga can call him inu kuro, but I swear that doesn't describe all of him."

Kirara meowed what sounded like an agreement and Shippo held out the lollipop to her again. "Should I go break it up?" he asked her. Kirara always had the best judgement; so when she nodded he got up. With a running start Shippo launched himself onto Inuyasha's head and pulled on his ears. "Will you shut up?" he hollered. Shippo flew when Inuyasha punched him. Kagome gasped and screamed, "Osuwari!" Shippo landed by Kirara and smirked, "Mission accomplished. He never hits that hard, he's gotta soft spot for kitstune cubs, I swear."

Kirara watched as Inuyasha raised his face from the mud and shot venomous darts at unconcerned little Shippo. Shippo looked at Kagome and pouted. With crocodile tears in his eyes he whimpered, "Kagome, Inuyasha's doing it again!" Kagome looked down at Inuyasha and glared. He gulped visibly as she opened her mouth for another round of sits. Kirara shook her little head and curled up next to Shippo.

Kagome turned away after a couple minutes and said, "I'm going to go make some Ramen, be good Inuyasha, or none for you!" "Bitch," he muttered from five and ½ feet under; he's getting closer to that last ½ with each dumb move. She ignored that last comment and walked away.  Inuyasha watched her go, her retreating back stiff with anger. Not a good sign. He pulled himself up and chased after her with dangerous purpose.

"He's gonna get it," said Shippo simply. Kirara stood, stretched, purred and walked towards them. Food had a nice ring to it. Maybe Kagome would give her some of that catnip or tuna? Yum...tuna...Catnip had a bit of a bad after effect on her. "Inuyasha behave or I'll say **it**!" Shippo heard Kagome exclaim. Then she gave a shriek that sent Shippo into a worried sprint with Kirara at his heels. What he saw made him laugh until his sides were splitting; Inuyasha clung to Kagome with fierce determination and tickled her with his spare arm—she was desperately trying to free herself but couldn't scream sit for fear of being squashed under him.  

Shippo decided Kagome needed help, he surged forward and pelted acorns at Inuyasha's head; time for some blackmail once his attention was grabbed. "Oi, Inuyasha, want me to tell Kagome what you say in your sleep?" Inuyasha visibly paled and loosened his hold on her slightly, "You wouldn't! I'll get you if you do!" Kagome's curiosity was roused; she looked suspiciously from Inuyasha to Shippo. "Tell me," she ordered sternly. Inuyasha covered her ears while she indignantly tried to push him off, but she lost her temper and shouted, "Osuwari!"  

Inuyasha slammed forward onto Kagome with remarkable force, and as she fell back, his face was cushioned by her stomach. Sango and Miroku chose to arrive then and Miroku couldn't help throwing in his own comment, "Well if you wanted time alone for **that**, why didn't you just ask?" Kagome blushed and squirmed furiously, trying to free herself. Shippo watched as Inuyasha suddenly became still and strangely transfixed. Slowly he buried his nose in Kagome's stomach and relaxed.

Kagome froze in shock and she turned so red Shippo was afraid her head would blow off from steam. The spell wore off and Inuyasha purred gently as he traced invisible patterns on Kagome's stomach with his clawed hand. Sango and Miroku stood stock still; they couldn't believe what they were seeing. Shippo was trying hard not to giggle and Kirara calmly cleaned her luxurious fur with long strokes of her pink tongue. Inuyasha nuzzled Kagome's tummy lovingly and Kagome suddenly gained power.

"What the hell!" she shoved him off her with ferocious energy. She ran off after collecting herself and Inuyasha was left lying on the grass, head turned towards the sky with dazed expression etched on his face. "She tastes so good..." he murmured to himself; completely unaware that everyone was staring at him. Shippo hopped on his stomach and proceeded to sing something Kagome had told him about, "I hopped on pop, hopped on pop!" Inuyasha snapped from his delirium and grasped the little kitsune by his tail.

Shippo narrowly escaped his clutches and ran after Kagome with hearty speed. "Kagome!" he called. "Where are you?" He spied her talking to Sango—how had Sango gotten there first?—and he ran to greet her. "Kagome! Are you alright? He didn't squash you did he?" Kagome looked down at him with a generous smile and picked him up tenderly, "Oh Shippo-chan, I'm fine. Don't worry, you know Inuyasha would never hurt me. It was just weird..." She presently forgot Shippo was there and told Sango what had happened. "He licked my stomach! It was so freaky, I felt like I was caught. What happened Sango?"

Sango shook her head, "I dunno, what do you think happened?" Kagome blushed, "I have no clue..." Shippo piped up, "Oh that's easy, you went into heat, Inuyasha couldn't help himself." Kagome gasped and Sango coughed to distract her attention. Inuyasha chose that moment to enter the scene. "Kagome, I'm sorry, I don't know what came over me. It won't happen again, I swear!" A light blush stole across his face as he looked Kagome over. "I'm gonna go now," he muttered and hurried off.

Shippo and Kirara took off after Shippo snatched himself some chocolate. "I think we better leave the 'adults' alone. Don't you?" he remarked innocently. Kirara meowed her agreement and perched on Shippo's head for a moment then jumped off. He followed her as they winded threw the foliage and made there was to the river. Kirara transformed and carried Shippo across. "Where should we go now?" he asked. Kirara shrugged as she shrank back to kitten size. They walked on and found themselves by a small cave.  

Shippo sniffed tentatively and declared, "I can't smell any youkai..." He looked to Kirara for conformation but saw she was swaying slightly. Worried he carried her in to the cave and saw a small bundle of leaves at the back of the cave and upon them sat a small ningen girl. She looked at them distraughtly, "You must leave, he'll capture you too!" she whispered. Shippo didn't understand but he knew a damsel in distress when presented to him. He grinned roguishly and stated, "What ever the problem is, we'll try to help you." The girl stared at him and raised her eyebrow in disbelief. "Umm...alright then—my name is Kichou. What are your names?"

Kirara slumped over heavily and Shippo looked down at her worry and anxiety stretching him to his limit of patience. "It doesn't matter, c'mon let's get out of here." He hefted Kirara up and demanded, "Why is she fainting?" Kichou looked at him steadily, "Is she a youkai?" Shippo nodded. "Then it is the dust in and near this cave, it can stop any youkai but foxes." Shippo grinned, "Good for me, but why not foxes?" Kichou sighed, "Because my captor is a fox youkai. He brewed this dust to affect all his enemies and he stole me from my village because of my precious gift."

  Shippo didn't register that, he merely reached out, grasped her hand and pulled her out of the cave. She flinched at the bright sunlight and glanced around fearfully. "Don't worry, we'll be fine. I have some very strong friends that can protect you. Follow me." He made his way to the river and awakened Kirara with a cold splash. "Kirara, we need you to transform. I think the youkai will be coming after us." In truth, Shippo was very frightened but he had to put on a brave front while in the presence of a girl.

Kirara yawned cutely and transformed while stretching. Shippo clambered aboard and helped Kichou up as well. "Just hold on tight," he told her. Kirara flew quickly and regained her proud neko youkai air. Kichou shut her eyes tightly and clung to Shippo with one hand while her other one shut around Kirara's soft fur. Inuyasha detected the hint of Shippo, Kirara and a stranger and looked up. Shippo vaulted off Kirara's back and landed squarely on Inuyasha's head holding on by Inuyasha's ears.

He bragged still clinging to Inuyasha's head, "I rescued her, this other kitsune youkai had her as his prisoner. Where's Kagome, I need to tell her what I did." To himself he murmured, "And maybe she'll give me some candy as a reward...drool" Kirara landed silently by Sango as the rest of them came forward. Kagome was first to approach the little girl, going down on her knees, looking up into Kichou's face and asking, "Are you alright?" Kichou let out a shuddery breath as she sobbed, "Y—yesss, but I was so frightened and lonely!"

She turned to Shippo and hugged him tightly, "Oh thank you, thank you, **thank** you!" Shippo awkwardly patted her head and asked, "Are you gonna go all girly? 'Cause I wanted to go play and it's weird playing with an overly girly girl..." Kichou giggled, "No, I'll be okay. What do you want to do?" Everyone sweat dropped; from suffering tormented traumatized child in a second to happy, smiling, exuberant playmate in another.  Shippo considered, "Well I can show you my kitsune magic..." Kichou smirked, "Oh, everyone knows kitsune magic is all illusion. I can do **real** magic any time. That's why Noriaki wanted me to be there. Only I wouldn't give him his wishes, he was mean."

Shippo rolled his eyes and sighed at her lies. "Oh c'mon, everyone knows humans can't do any magic. Prove it!" Kichou haughtily stuck her nose in the air and replied, "Fine, but if I win you have to give me a piggyback ride to the river for a swim!" Shippo grinned, "Alright, but what if I win this bet?" "What bet?" "The bet that you can't do magic! Jeez, girls always act dumb, I know you have a brain in there!" Kichou turned fiery and retorted fierily, "Well you never made it official, baka youkai! If you win then I'll piggyback you, okay?" Shippo smiled, "Hai."  They spat on their hands and shook them laughing. Shippo grinned, "I didn't know girls did that!" Kichou exclaimed, "Yeah well, I didn't know boys did either! Now make your wish."

Kichou sat down and cutely crossed her eyes, "I just have to concentrate, so tell me your wish then be quiet," she explained in a whisper. The rest of the group had gone to prepare food and setup camp as night was slowly overtaking them. Shippo painstakingly thought of what he wanted most. He was about to scream for mountains of chocolate, rivers of 'soda', trees of lollipops—when he saw little Kirara. His heart clenched, she looked so tired and lonely, and that wasn't like her at all. He inhaled jerkily and hurriedly spat out, "I wish that Kirara had a human shape and could speak like us."    

If his ears had been like Inuyasha's he would have lowered them sadly; what a waste of breath, and poor Kirara looked even more putout. Instead he pouted and punched the ground with a tiny fist. "See! It didn't work," he accused. Kichou silenced him with a finger to her lips as she uncrossed her eyes and tightly pressed them shut. Kichou began to mumble incoherently and she began to glow an eerie purple with green mist forming around her hands. She shoved her hands forward and cried out once. Then she fainted.  

Shippo rushed to her side and turned her over; she blinked blearily and muttered, "I told you I could do it."  The rest of Shippo's companions came running and say Shippo leaning over Kichou. "What happened?" demanded Sango nervously, looking around for Kirara. But...Kirara was no where to be found. Shippo panicked and yelled, "What did you do to Kirara!" The rest of the gang began to look around as Kichou's face creased into a small frown and she whispered, "She's coming..."

Yay! A new story to play with, I hope you like this one. We rarely ever see any stories with Shippo or Kirara! That's so sad, and totally unfair 'cause they're so cute—although Shippo can get annoying at times—we love them. Soooo......er.....have fun! Bye! I'll try to write more later. Oh and be sure to check out my other stories if you like the beginning of this one. Ciao amigos.


	2. A new form

Chapter 2: A new form

Before...

Shippo rushed to her side and turned her over; she blinked blearily and muttered, "I told you I could do it."  The rest of Shippo's companions came running and say Shippo leaning over Kichou. "What happened?" demanded Sango nervously, looking around for Kirara. But...Kirara was no where to be found. Shippo panicked and yelled, "What did you do to Kirara!" The rest of the gang began to look around as Kichou's face creased into a small frown and she whispered, "She's coming..."

Continuation...

A crashing of the undergrowth disturbed the momentary silence and Shipp jumped up to intercept the furious fox youkai. Shippo went flying with a small thump and landed hard. Inuyasha, "Keh'd" and attacked quickly. The youkai went sprawling with a quick slash. Inuyasha yawned and asked, "Is that it?" The youkai angrily roared and charged him screaming, "Fox fire!" Shippo recovered and yelled, "Copy ca—fox!" He jumped forward again and went at it, biting, scratching, yelling, kicking and punching as hard as he could.

Kichou gasped and ducked behind Kagome as Sango moved forward to help out. Inuyasha seemed frozen, he swayed and sneezed then sank blearily to his knees. A young girl flew down from the sky with a strange war cry and tackled Noriaki with all her force. She, too, began to faint after a hearty round of sneezes. She fell down with remarkable speed and Kagome notched and arrow and fired it swiftly. Sango threw her Hiraikotsu and Miroku watched wearily. He couldn't use kazaana because Inuyasha, Shippo and the young girl were to close to the enemy, so he ran forward with staff rings clinking.

Sango stopped him as the youkai was purified and sliced up. Miroku sighed, "I guess I'm on cleaning duty, eh?" Sango smiled sweetly and nodded, then she remembered Kirara was gone and sniffled. "Poor Kirara, I don't know what happened to her, Inuyasha's unconscious, Shippo hasn't learnt how to track yet and I'm totally helpless in tracking a flying creature." The young girl sat up, rubbing her eyes, purred when she saw Sango and crawled forward to twine herself around her legs.

Sango looked at the girl startled and jumped back. "Who are you?" she demanded, looking into familiar red orange eyes. The girl tilted her head to one side and opened her mouth to meow but instead said, "It's me, Kirara," in a sweet fuzzy voice. She looked confused and growled low in her voice. Sango began to see a resemblance and froze. The girl had long creamy beige hair and soft fair skin; she was obviously a youkai, but young, at least a little younger than Sango and with a fairly wispy built body. Sango recognized the markings on the girl's face and she looked down at the girl's elegantly black gloved hands and tight fitting black boots. Sango faltered in her questioning ad stepped back, mouth opened slightly.

Shippo went up to the girl and jumped on her to sniff her more thoroughly. The girl purred and rubbed her face against his head. "Shippo..." she murmured softly and picked him up. Shippo giggled delightedly and cried, "Kirara! My wish did come true!" Kichou poked her head around Kagome and said smugly, "See? I do have magic; you owe me a piggyback to the river!" Shippo groaned, "Oh man," and then grabbed Kirara's hand and walked to Kichou. He struggled to pick up Kichou and finally just let his youkai strength carry her. "Oomph! What do you eat, Kichou?" he demanded as he still struggled to make his way to the river. Kichou sighed tolerantly and muttered, "Rude youkai, I eat the same as you! If less, if I had been carrying you, you would've crushed me like a bug, so shut up!"   

Shippo giggled and asked her, "Kichou, do you have a family?" Kirara listened in from the side. Curious as to the nature of her digits, Kirara opened her hands wide and made pinching gestures. Kichou watched and smiled, "Yeah...I guess I do. They had to give me up when the kitsune threatened to destroy our village. I can't really remember them though. Noriaki was a master with herbs. He made lots of powders and gooey mixes to make sure I couldn't leave and others couldn't find me. But I'll never forget the village. It's beautiful!" A/N while they were playing Shippo told her his name and pointed out who the others were.  

Shippo sighed, they had reached the river. "Well I guess we gotta drop you off when we're done. We really can't take you along; we're on a dangerous mission. Right, Kirara?" Kirara smiled toothily and replied, "Yes, of course." She stuck out her tongue and wrinkled her nose then put a hand up to her face to trace her nose and eyes. Shippo grew bored and pushed both little girls into the river. Kirara grabbed him and they all tumbled in. Kirara vaulted up and screeched, "The river's cold!"

Meanwhile Sango had fainted and Kagome was looking towards the river in awe while trying to wake her up. "Oh Sango-chan, it really isn't the time to faint on me! Oh no!" Miroku was in shock; he hadn't moved when he heard the girl say her name. Kirara, human? It wasn't even a plausible idea! She was a neko youkai in permanent neko form. Wasn't she? Nobody had ever really tested her abilities.  She was also an extremely attractive girl of around Kagome's age, younger than Sango though. He let his eyes roam and his fingers twitched.

Kirara—from the side of the river—turned around and shot a ferocious glare at Miroku, an obvious warning; before returning to play with the two children. Sango stirred and woke up, followed by a moan from Inuyasha who asked groggily, "Where's the sake?" Kagome couldn't help but smile as she replied, "No, you weren't drunk. I think it was a drug from the fox." Inuyasha nodded, as though this happened all the time and sank back into the ground. Sango pulled herself from Kagome and walked to the river.

Kirara waited for her. "Hello Sango!" she said cheerfully. "Look what happened! I've gotta human form too! Isn't that marvellous?" Sango gulped back tears and she rushed forward to throw herself onto Kirara. "Sango, what's the matter? Don't you like my new form?" Sango chuckled weakly and said, "It's lovely, just a very big surprise. I'm going to miss your fur and your flight when we fight though." Kirara looked solemnly at Shippo and zoomed up into the air with Sango in her arms.

"Oh, I wouldn't worry about the flight, I can still fly, and...." Kirara grimaced and in a flash of cool fire Sango was left clutching at a fully transformed neko Kirara again. She gracefully lowered herself to the ground and Sango dropped there, stunned into silence. Kirara shrank, meowed, then turned back into a girl. "See? Whatever happened, it just gave me another form to use, nothing changed, see? Now we can have real conversations and everything, aren't you happy?" Sango smiled dully, "Of course, it's just..." Kirara frowned slightly and prodded, "Just what?" "It's so strange, I'm really glad for you." She got up stiffly and walked away, well aware that Miroku now had yet another girl to bask his attention on. That wasn't what was bothering her though...

Miroku **was** admiring Kirara's new form, but he was in love with the fierce, loyal Sango. There was just something about her that he loved. Inuyasha jerked up again and spying Kichou and Shippo playing by the river with a strange youkai rushed to them. "Shippo, look out!" he cried and rushed at Kirara. She ducked and transformed into her small neko form. Inuyasha stopped dead in his tracks as Kirara changed back into a young girl. "It's me! Don't attack, use your nose!" she said sternly.

Well, than a lot of explaining was needed and everyone settled down for the night. Kirara excused herself and told them that Kichou was eager to return to her own home and that she was just going to give her a ride there. So when Kirara returned nobody noticed her and she listened in on their conversation quietly.

Kirara's POV

Sango: "Well I don't know...it's just weird. I mean, she was my only link to my past and now she's changed. It's not fair! Everything I knew has either been ripped away from me or now changed! I don't know how I'm going to handle this. And what if she wants to leave us? Oh kami, I couldn't survive then..."

Miroku: "It isn't a bad change; I think it rather suits her. I mean, really, let's be honest, she's quite a pretty thing and—" WHAM Sango had hit Miroku with her Hiraikotsu fiercely and was yelling angrily.

Sango: "Houshi sama! If you even touch one part of my innocent Kirara, I swear by the kamis I will insure that you have no children and that your groping hands will be cut off. Do we have an understanding?"

Inuyasha: "Sango, just calm down, he was only kidding..."

Kagome: "Sango, just put that knife down, okay? Kirara's change doesn't change anything. It's a wonderful thing, now you and her can really bond. We all know you loved her as your pet, surely it isn't that different now?"

Sango: "She's not my pet, she is my companion." She stood up and walked to her sleeping bag—Kagome's generosity—and shut her eyes tightly.

General POV

Kirara had changed back to her small and cute form, her eyes drooping sadly. So Sango didn't like her now. She quietly meowed her sadness and trailed away into the darkness, first quietly waking Shippo from Kagome's sleeping bag and shifting to human form to tell him her plan.

Shippo loved Kagome dearly—like a mother—but it was his fault Kirara had changed and he meant to take care of her no matter what. They left the camp swiftly, Kirara carrying Shippo easily and powerfully flying thru the air.

Wow, I really need to update! So here, another chappie for you. I hope to read some new ideas. What should I do next? Anyways, I love to hear from you and I hope you enjoy this new story. Thx, ciao.


	3. The beautiful enemy

**Chapter 3: The beautiful enemy**

"Kirara, I'm sure you misunderstood, of course Sango likes you, more than likes you; she loves you." Shippou tugged on her fur, guiding her down, "Change to a girl so we can have a proper conversation." She did and sat down, head drooping and eyes crystal bright. "I know she does, that's why we need to find Kaede, maybe she'll have an idea of how to change me back, right? I only want to be what Sango wants me to be."

Shippou frowned. "That's not right, Kirara. Sango should love you for exactly what you are now, it's a new thing, yeah, so what?" he said boisterously. "I think we're overreacting, but for you Kirara, I'll go along with it, okay?" He puffed out his little chest and then whimpered, "But I'm a little scared to be so far away from Kagome and Inuyasha; and Sango, even Miroku. I'm so afraid." Kirara tried to smile, failed and just hugged him. "Sorry Shippou, you're right this is ridiculous. Tomorrow, I'll take you back." He shook his little head cuddled in her arms and his muffled reply was, "No, this is our mission. We can't go back on it now." After a little while, his body went limp and he fell asleep safe and snug with Kirara.

Meanwhile...

A lean man with beautiful golden features stirred and snaked an arm around the young woman next to him. She in turn moved closer in her sleep and he half-smiled. He wondered how long she could hold his interest. Once he was done with her he'd sell her. She'd make a very nice collection item, perfect concubine; willingly or not. He kissed the top of her head and gazed down, imprinting her features in his mind. Hmm...she was delicate, soft and well formed, full figured and lean. So pretty. Lush lips, button nose and large, bright eyes. It was her hair that would fetch a high price. Cerulean blue. Long and thick, just like her lashes and the triangle between her legs. So pretty. He chuckled softly and got out of the bed. He needed to start looking for a new girl, this one would only hold him a couple more days and he knew it; she just wasn't that pretty. How unfortunate.

Kirara sensed something eerie and she lay Shippou down behind her and tracked the foreign source. She snuck through the dense leaves and cast a protection spell over Shippou; if anyone breached it she would know and would be back faster than the intruder could blink. There! She found it, down by the small lake. She crepped closer, silent and wary. It was a man--no...it was defintely youkai. Her new human shaped mouth grimaced and she peered again, the morning light spilling on him as he bent to drink from the lake. He whirled around and his eyes narrowed. Her mouth went dry and she found herself holding her breath. Wha-what? Her pulse kicked into effect and she felt a funny fluttering in her midsection. He was, so, so...? She sniffed delicately and the fluttering increased. It was so delicious this scent, her eyes began to close in leisurely delight. The youkai stepped forward and she got her first good look at his face. She swallowed her gasp. Lovely. Golden beauty. His eyes widened in surprise as she came forward and she noted that they were a disconcerting blue and grey, hypnotic, she looked away first, studying the rest of him. Sensual mouth, gleaming fangs, rakish hair slipped over his forehead shielding one eye from view. It was such nice hair, it looked soft, a darker shade of gold than his skin. She wanted to touch him. He took a step closer and something intruded onthe protection spell, she snarled; a clear warning not to approach or follow and he looked startled. The next second she was gone.

Kaze was in a state of shock, his senses were dancing with awareness. He ran a distracted hand through his hair and pushed it away from his eye. Stupid hair, he could have stunned her for a second longer. He'd found her. The perfect creature for him, she would be the ideal mate. Oh he would still have other lovers, but he knew instinctively he would never get tired of her. And since she was his alone, he would have to make sure to keep it that way. He was a bit dazed. She was a cat youkai, that was okay. She was, god, so beautiful. Not pretty. Gorgeous. She went beyond his expectations. He laughed aloud and startled some birds into flight. Now he had only to tame her slightly; imagine, the audacity of her snarling at him, his face darkened as his thoughts turned decidedly dark and lewd. Oh yes, the fun would be unimaginable.

Kagome woke to Sango frantic searching and calling. She felt something was missing as well, but couldn't quite place it. She bent to give Shippou a kiss on the head and realized in growing horror that he wasn't where he was supposed to be. That snapped her fully awake and she threw off the sleeping bag and tried to calm herself before the panic seeped in. Sango ran over to her and said shrilly, "They're missing!" Inuyasha dropped out of a nearby tree and said in a relatively calm voice, "Don't worry I've already got a trace on their scents. We'll find them in no time flat, must've wandered off to play." His tone was gruff but he meant well and Kagome's heart swelled in hero adoration and love for the hanyou in front of her. Miroku was already unpacking their camp and in less than ten minutes they were off, Inuyasha leading them.

A squirrel. A bloody squirrrel. Kirara held it by its little tail and glared at it half-heartedly. Sighing softly she released it and flicked its tail to get it to run. It complied and Shippou was awakened by the little thing jumping on his head in its haste. "Hey!" He yawned and smiled up at Kirara and she smiled back down. There was no one she loved more than Shippou. He was like her little brother. She would protect him withher very life. It was been worth blowing of the mystery golden youkai just to reassure herself that Shippou was safe. She blinked and Shippou was already hang onto her shoulder his little arms snugly around her neck, claws carefully pointed away from her throat. She smiled to herself and her feet lit up in her familiar flying flame. She turned into her big cat form and Shippou settled more comfortably onto her back. "To Kaede's then?" his little voice asked from behind her ear. She flicked it back in answer. Yes, to Kaede's. She mewled. Shippou dug his hands more securely into her fur, and hummed his happiness.


End file.
